La Vita Sospesa
by JenRar
Summary: What if the result of Bella jumping from the cliff in New Moon hadn't turned out like it did in the book? What if Alice hadn't seen Edward's decision to visit the Volturi when he heard about Bella jumping? This story deals with the consequences of those actions. Edited & reposted!
1. Chapter 1: Desolation

_A/N: This was posted before, but I took it down recently to make a few changes & some edits (I've learned a LOT since first posting it. lol), as well as to write an epilogue, so even if you've read it before, I'd urge you to read it again. There's not a ton different in the first 9 chapters, but there are a few changes, and that way it's fresh in your mind for the epilogue.  
_

_Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure. Warning for adult situations, including suicide and (not so graphic) sex._

~oooOOOooo~**  
**

**Chapter 1: Desolation**

The day Bella decided to try cliff diving, it was overcast, like it was most every day in that area of Washington. Her mood matched the sky: gray, quiet, and somber. She wanted, needed, that one bright spot to break through the clouds in the form of Edward's voice. It was getting harder and harder to hear it, so Bella knew she needed something big. Cliff diving fit the bill perfectly. She didn't want to kill herself—at least, not consciously—but that act of danger would bring out the voice in her head again, the one she so longed to hear.

Bella took a step closer to the edge and heard it. That sweet sound of Edward's voice, begging her to stop. To step away. She closed her eyes, a peace settling over her as it did every time she heard him speak. When she stilled, the voice went away.

_No!_ she cried in her head. _Come back!_

She took another step and heard him. She knew then that there was no going back. She couldn't go on without hearing it again. Her life was too dark without him, her heart too broken, and if hearing his voice was all she could get, she would do _whatever it took_ to never again feel like she had the last few months.

His voice rang in her head, getting louder and louder with each step.

Just before taking that last step, Bella murmured aloud, "I love you, Edward. Please don't leave me."

Her next step was into empty air, and she felt herself tumble into space. His voice was screaming in her head now, drowning out the sound of the wind rushing through her hair. She didn't feel the cold, damp mist coming up from the ocean. She didn't hear the sound of a howl in the distance or the voice screaming her name from above. All Bella could hear was the sweet sound of Edward's voice, guiding her into the cold darkness of the water below.

Then, she felt and heard nothing as the blackness surrounded her.

~oOo~

The minute Rosalie had called to tell him he could come home to them now because Bella was dead—his heart clenched at the thought—Edward had immediately hung up and called Charlie Swan's house. A stranger's voice had answered the phone—a young male, by the sound of him—and told him Charlie was at the funeral. He knew at that moment exactly what he needed to do.

He'd hung up without a word, run to the local airport in Rio, and booked the first flight to Florence.

On the fifteen-hour flight, he had somehow been able to turn off the voices in his head from those around him. The only voice he could hear was Bella's.

"_You did this. You killed me."_

_No! I didn't mean that_, he mentally cried back to the voice.

"_Well, you did. You left me in that forest, alone, after shattering my heart into a million pieces. What did you expect?"_

The voice wasn't the sweet innocence of his Bella. It was jaded, sarcastic. Almost hateful.

It was exactly what he deserved.

_I'm sorry! Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Bella._ His long-dead heart was aching so badly, he felt like it was being shredded in his chest.

"_Murderer! That's what you are. You belong in hell, and that's where you're going—if you have to guts to keep your promise,"_ the voice hissed.

Yes. Yes, he had already broken one promise. He wouldn't break this one. He had told Bella he would soon follow behind her once she was dead, and he intended to do just that.

No matter what it took.

Edward trudged off the plane, not looking anyone in the eye. He could hear the Italian buzzing in his head from the thoughts of the people around him and from the speakers inside the airport. Nothing really registered, though. It was all background noise and nothing more.

No bags meant he could start the short journey from Florence to Volterra immediately. He thought about running, but as much as he wanted to follow his Bella into death, he did not want to bring danger to his family by outing himself and the rest of the vampire community. Instead, he made his way quickly to the edge of the large parking lot, found a car he could easily take from the long-term parking, and within minutes, he was on his way to the home of the Volturi.

The eighty or so kilometer drive would normally have taken a human driver close to an hour and a half. It took a heartbroken, despondent Edward only half that time. He blew past traffic, slowing only when he heard the thoughts of the local _poliziotto_, a policeman. Once past, he picked up speed again, his mind only partially on his driving.

He pulled off to the side of a deserted stretch of road and took off at a run. He slowed when he got near the walls of the castle. When he walked up to the gates, he was stopped by a male vampire wearing a dark red robe, the hood pulled up to cover his face from the sun.

"_Mettiti questo. Dentro le mura devi indossarlo__,"_ the vampire told Edward.

Translating the Italian into English, he understood that he needed to wear the robe inside the walls of the castle. Edward accepted the garment with a short nod and slid it on before requesting an audience with the leader of the Volturi. _"__Chiedo un incontro con Aro__."_

The other vampire's eyes shot up to meet his, and his thoughts conveyed his surprise. His voice was steady, and his words did not echo that shock when he asked for Edward's name. _"__Come ti chiami__?"_

"Edward Cullen."

Recognition dawned in the vampire's eyes, and his mind exploded with questions as to why this member of the Cullen Coven was in Volterra, but all he said was, _"Un momento."_

The vampire hurried away, leaving Edward alone with nothing but his melancholy and the thoughts of those around him.

Edward watched as person after person made their way through the gates. He knew from the crowds and his knowledge of vampiric history that today was Saint Marcus Day.

_With this many people around, it would be easy to force the Volturi's hand should they not grant my request,_ he thought silently.

He was lost in thoughts and memories of his Bella when a small, almost childlike vampire stepped in front of him, flanked from behind by two much larger males.

"Jane," he murmured, nodding down at the young woman. He acknowledged the two men with her, as well. "Felix. Demetri."

"Come," she said, turning her back on him.

He followed her as she moved away, and he felt the two Volturi guards move in behind him as Jane led the small group through the streets and into a dark alley.

Two hours later, Edward stood in front of the three thrones, head bowed, hands clenched into fists at his side. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the three heads of the Volturi, sat in front of him, each with different expressions on their faces. Caius appeared bored, already having dismissed Edward and his request in his mind. Marcus was as close to a zombie as Edward had ever seen, and from his thoughts, Marcus couldn't care less about what happened to Edward. In fact, Edward wasn't even sure Marcus really had a clue anything was happening at all.

Aro, on the other hand, was looking somberly down at him from his perch on the large chair. He had already touched Edward's hand, read his thoughts and memories, and had moved back to sit while he thought about Edward's request.

"My dear boy," he murmured. "Surely there is another way. Your talent is much too wonderful to be wasted, no?"

Edward simply waited, still and quiet, knowing Aro had seen how sure he was of his decision.

"If there are no objections from my brothers," he said, looking to Caius and Marcus, "then I find no reason not to grant your request."

Edward's gaze rose to look at the three men, waiting to hear from the two on either side of Aro. With a flick of his wrist, Caius gave his consent. Marcus turned his head to glance at Edward, and his eyes flickered with a hint more sadness before he closed himself off again. Dismissing the entire proceedings with another turn of his head, he retreated internally, staring at the stone walls of the circular room.

"This saddens me greatly, Edward," Aro continued. "You could live a very long life here with us." He paused, giving Edward one last chance to change his mind. When none came, he nodded. "Out of respect for my old friend, Carlisle, I will make sure your death is quick. Felix, Demetri. Please." He motioned with one hand toward Edward.

Edward breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and relaxed, letting fate take over. When Demetri stepped behind him and gathered both his arms behind his back, Edward closed his eyes. He felt Felix step up in front of him, and through Felix's mind, he saw himself: head up, eyes closed, a look of resigned peace on his face.

Edward watched as Felix brought both hands to his head and felt the man's large hands on the sides of his head. His last thought before Felix wrenched it from his shoulders was of his Bella.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: *sniffle* Anyone else need a tissue? What if... That question will be answered next chapter._

_I hope you liked this first chapter! Please please review and let me know. This is such a departure from what I am used to writing. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. If you liked it, please recommend it to anyone else you think would like it, too!_

_Thanks to Laura for the translation in this chapter, and thank you so much to Tkegl for the beautiful banner, which you can see here (take out the spaces): htt www. tvismypacifier. com/jenny/La_Vita_Sospesa_  
_

_Lastly, I'm on Twitter (JenRar), so find me if you'd like!_


	2. Chapter 2: Joy

_A/N: I promise, this is a HEA story (well...maybe until the Epilogue, but you'll learn more on that later. ;) ). So have faith, people. Have faith! Thanks for all the reviews! Now read on to see how our poor souls are doing after the cliff jump and beheading by vamp. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 2: Joy**

Bella sat up quickly, looking around in shock. How in the world had she gotten to the meadow? The last thing she remembered was taking that last step over the cliff and hearing Edward's voice screaming in her head.

_Oh, God, I must have died! Why else would I be here, in this spot that meant so much to us?_

She stood on shaky legs and began looking around. She saw nothing but the field of flowers, stretching on for miles, aside from a single tree in the distance. There was no forest surrounding the meadow. Besides the one solitary tree, she could see no others anywhere on the horizon. Simply the blues, yellows, pinks, purples, and greens of the flowers and grass.

Bella felt the breeze brush past her and looked down to see herself clad in a sundress she'd never seen before, her feet bare. She felt her hair blowing in the wind and reached up to find it loose around her shoulders. Turning in circles, she tried desperately to find something to guide her. If she was in heaven, surely she wouldn't be alone.

She had just about given up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. What she saw made her heart sputter, and she sprinted toward the vision.

~oOo~

Edward was jolted to awareness when something soft slammed into him. He was pushed onto his back, and when his eyes opened, he was staring up at the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen.

Bella hovered over him, her hands running lightly over his face, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Bella?" he gasped, pulling away from her. He didn't deserve to see her face—especially to see her looking at him with such love and happiness.

This had to be his version of hell, knowing that what he was seeing and feeling from the vision in front of him was not real. His Bella—no, no longer _his_, due to his own stupidity—hated him and would never look at him like this tormentor was.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms again.

Edward muttered softly to himself as he held her. "They did it. Thank God, they killed me. I don't care if this isn't real. I don't care if I have to spend eternity knowing you aren't really here, loving me. I'll take what I can get, even if I don't deserve it."

Bella gasped. "Thank God?" she asked sharply. "_Who_ killed you, Edward?"

Edward held her, trailing his finger softly up and down her arm, as he told her about receiving the phone call from Rosalie and making the trek to Volterra. When he got to his request to the Volturi, Bella looked up, aghast.

"Edward! _Why?_ Why would you do that?"

"Bella, I told you before, I would follow you into death. Once you—" His voiced trailed off. "When I learned of what happened, my time on Earth was over. I could not bear to be...alive if you were gone. That was my only option. Besides," he murmured, "an eternity spent with a made up vision of you loving me is better than an eternity spent apart."

Bella buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. "Oh, you stupid, stupid vampire. You didn't love me anymore. Why would it matter?"

Edward quickly moved his hands to her face and tilted her head up so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Bella! Oh, love, of course it mattered. I have always loved you, my Bella. I never stopped."

The anguish in her eyes was unmistakable, and it broke his heart to see it and know he had been the one to put it there.

"But..." Bella couldn't think, could barely form her next words. "But you said—"

"I lied," Edward murmured, burying his face in her shoulder so she wouldn't see the pain on his face. "You were better off without me, Bella."

"Better off without you?" Bella asked, sounding incredulous. "Oh, Edward," she sighed, hugging him tightly.

Over the next few minutes, Bella told Edward everything she had experienced after he'd left her. With each new part of the story, Edward came to a horrible revelation.

"You love me," he said in a strangled voice.

She laughed. "Of course I do," she told him. "If we weren't together now, I would be so mad at you for thinking otherwise!"

They were quiet for a few minutes, simply touching one another, breathing in their scents, before Edward realized he had yet to ask an important question.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she asked softly, her fingers trailing through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill yourself?"

Bella froze, pulling back to look at him. "I..." After a pause, she finally said, "I didn't mean to, I don't think."

Edward, sensing she had more to say, waited for her to continue.

"I needed to hear you again. You were fading; it was getting harder and harder to hear you. When I stepped up to the cliff, your voice was louder than it had been since you—" Her voice cut off with a strangled sound, and she threw herself at him, holding him tightly again.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured. "Why didn't you just move on? I wanted you to be happy, to live a long, happy life!" His words were filled with sorrow and anguish at the pain she had gone through because of him.

"You, Edward Cullen, are an arrogant fool." Bella sat back and glared at him. "Did _you_ move on?"

Edward shook his head and tried to explain. "Bella, love, vampires feel so differently than humans. Our emotions are so much stronger, so much more intense, there was no way, once I met you, that I would be able to feel like that with anyone else. As a human, your perception of love is simply a watered down version of what we as vampires feel. I was sure that once I left, you would—"

Bella slapped him, neither realizing the hit had hurt his face more than it had her hand.

"That is for thinking you know so much more than I do about my feelings," she said harshly. "I would never have felt for anyone what I felt for you. You were my _life_, Edward, and when you left, I felt like part of my soul had been ripped away."

He watched as she took a shuddering breath and then looked up at him. The anger flashing in her eyes had faded, only to be replaced by bone-weary sorrow.

"You left me broken," she sobbed, every ounce of her pain pouring out into those three words.

If Edward had thought he felt like dying before, hearing how much he had hurt her was his undoing. He cradled her to him, wrapping her in his arms and murmuring words of love.

Long minutes later, he pulled back slightly, forcing her with a finger to look up into his eyes.

"Bella, I don't deserve this, but I am going to ask anyway. I'm a stupid man who made a stupid decision that ended up getting us both killed. I don't deserve it, but please... Please, tell me you forgive me. I lov—"

Bella responded the only way she could. "Always, Edward. I love you," she said softly, "as much as you love me, you silly vampire."

Needing to feel her lips on his, he leaned forward and gently brushed her mouth with his.

The kiss started soft, just the brushing of lips against lips. It quickly grew into a heated mesh of lips and tongues battling for dominance. Neither wanted it to end, but when Edward felt Bella's tongue run across his teeth, he pulled back with a cry.

"Oh, God, Bella! Are you all right? Did my teeth cut you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, not at all." She looked quizzically at him. "Edward, what's going on? I touched them, I know I did." She reached up and felt her tongue, making sure there was no injury to the soft flesh.

Edward frantically sniffed for the scent of fresh blood and found none, much to his relief. Then he paused and sniffed again.

Bella watched him with a curious expression. "Edward?"

"I don't feel blood lust," he stammered, realizing for the first time how different everything seemed.

He reached down to the ground beneath them and curled his fingers into the dirt. Whereas before his trip to Volterra he would have dug a hole into the ground, now he only scraped up a little bit of the grassy earth.

Bella looked on in astonishment. Tentatively, she reached out with one hand and curled her fingers around his cheek, stroking his skin.

"It's... You're soft!" she gasped. "You aren't cold and hard like marble."

Edward was still as her hand moved slowly over to his lips. When she tried to slip her finger between his lips, Edward's hand came up to meet hers and pull it to rest between their bodies. His free hand came up and slid between his lips, running over and over his teeth several times before it, too, dropped to his lap.

"They aren't sharp," he whispered in disbelief.

He quickly moved Bella from his lap, stood, and took off at a run. He ran as fast as he could, but it almost felt like it used to when he was simply walking. He ran back toward Bella, past her to the tree he had been lying near, and with both hands, attempted to pull the thing from its home in the ground.

It wouldn't budge.

He turned to look at Bella, who had quietly moved closer to him.

"No super strength, speed, or anything, and no blood lust," he told her, smiling in wonderment.

Bella laughed a happy laugh and flung herself at him. Edward caught her easily and twirled her in a circle, feeling free and happy.

When Bella pressed her lips to his, rather than object like he had more times than he could count in the past, he pulled her tighter against him and returned her kiss.

Edward cradled her to him as he carefully dropped them both to the ground, never once breaking the kiss. Using a hand to cradle her head, he stretched them out until he was reclined beside her, his free hand tracing soft circles on her hip through the fabric of her dress.

When Edward began trailing soft kisses from her lips to her throat, Bella arched up against him, wanting more, and begged, "Edward, make love to me, please!"

Edward realized he could no more deny Bella this than he could leave her again. With that thought, he pulled away and sat up. Bella whimpered, taking a long, slow blink of resignation at what she clearly felt was his rejection.

Edward waited until she opened her eyes, and then he quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the ground beside them. He stood, hurriedly kicking off his sneakers and pulling off his jeans, leaving him naked in front of Bella for the first time.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: Oooh, you see where this is going, right? ;) So Edward and Bella are together... He's not a vampire. Where are they? Are they dead? An alternate universe? So many questions! ;)_

_Please review! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter, your theories on where this is going, and what you hope happens. :) And spread the word! Pretty please? For me? *grin*_


	3. Chapter 3: Passion

_A/N: Weeeeeee. Lemony goodness ahead. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 3: Passion**

Bella's eyes widened as she looked Edward over from head to toe, pausing at his waist and then slowly lowering them until she caught sight of his erection standing proudly, jutting out from his body.

"Well," she said in a breathy voice, "not _all_ of you is soft."

She giggled when Edward reached out and pulled her to him. The laugh cut off abruptly when she felt him trapped against her stomach, hard and pulsing with excitement. When he reached down and grasped the bottom hem of her sundress, she raised her arms, silently giving him permission to continue.

Edward pulled her dress off over her head and let it drop to the ground and then just stared as she lowered her arms to her sides. Bella watched as his eyes ran up and down her body, much like hers had with his, and paused at her breasts. She felt her nipples tighten under his gaze and heard him growl, much more human sounding than ever before, when he saw them harden into points.

Bella watched Edward pick up her dress and spread it out on the ground. She smiled when he took her hand and gently tugged it so they dropped to their knees together. He gently nudged her shoulder so she lay back, and then he followed her down, stretching out beside her again.

When Edward's hand trailed down her cheek, to her neck, and on to her chest, Bella's breath hitched. She stopped breathing when his fingers brushed over her peaked nipple, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Breathe, Bella," he murmured.

Bella took a shuddering breath in and moaned softly when he tweaked her nipple with his fingers. She watched down the line of her body as Edward leaned his head down and captured a nipple between his lips, tonguing it. He pulled away and blew a breath of air across the damp skin, causing it to pucker under their gazes.

Bella whimpered at the new sensation and parted her legs slightly, desperately needing Edward's touch between her thighs. She startled when she felt his hand on her knee and then sighed as she felt it travel up her thigh. His hand stilled when it reached the top of her inner thigh, and his gaze turned questioning.

"Please," she begged quietly. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Edward's hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

Their lips met, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers slowly slid through her damp curls. He continued to kiss her as he tested the moisture between her legs, dipping his finger in the opening of her core.

Bella gasped and stiffened instinctively at the foreign intrusion. She snapped her knees tight on his wrist and gripped his arm in her hands. She began to gasp for breath, and her eyes widened, like a frightened rabbit.

"Shh, my Bella," he cooed gently. "Shh...easy. Let me... Let me love you."

He felt Bella release her hold on his arm and gingerly open her thighs with a soft sound between a whimper and a moan. Gently, deftly, Edward began to stroke her, his fingers working magic, stroking the tender bud of her clit.

Bella lay back as sensations flooded her along with desire, and she felt herself grow wetter with every stroke of his fingers. When she began to move her hips toward his hand, calling out with her body the need for more, she felt as he moved his fingers lower.

Their lips met, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers slowly slid through her wet curls below. His finger began stroking her slit, causing Bella to shiver. He continued to kiss her as he slid first one finger, and then a second, between her lips, using his thumb to circle her clit.

Bella's hips rose and fell in time with the strokes of his fingers, and her hands fell to the ground at her sides when he began kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. Edward began lightly sucking on the skin of her neck. When he scraped his teeth across the tender skin and his thumb across her clit, Bella cried out his name as she came.

The strokes of his fingers slowed until Bella relaxed completely under his touch.

"Beautiful," he whispered before dipping his head down for a quick kiss.

"Mmm, Edward," Bella breathed. "Make love to me."

Edward kissed her once more before moving above her and positioning himself at her entrance. Slowly, gently, he began to press inside her. She gasped as he filled her, no pain but lots of pressure and an almost uncomfortable fullness where she wasn't used to it.

Once she had adjusted to having him inside her, she nodded again, and Edward began moving. They were lost in one another, whispering loving words between kisses, as time seemed to stand still. Bella felt the heat building low again, and when Edward reached between them and gently pinched her clit, she shattered. This time, Edward gave one last thrust and came with her.

Bella was breathing heavily as Edward collapsed beside her. For long moments, they lay together, savoring the first joining, the first physical expression of their love. There was no description for the love and passion they'd experienced; it was truly a gift, and they were both so grateful.

After laying nude in the meadow grass, Bella began to feel chilled. She sat up and pulled her dress back on as Edward reached for his own clothes.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: Did you enjoy their first time? I hope so! :)_

_Please review! I don't know why I'm not getting many reviews, especially compared to the number of alerts and favorites! I hope it doesn't mean you guys hate it! :( I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter, your theories on where this is going, and what you hope happens. :) And spread the word! Pretty please!_

_By the way... In case you haven't heard, the fabulous drotuno (www. fanfiction u/1966130/drotuno - take out the spaces) are beginning a new fic we co-wrote together on Sunday, June 3rd. We will each post a "prequel" chapter on our accounts (so you'll need to check & review ;) both places) and then the main story will be posted on our new joint account. We're Sarge's Girls: www. fanfiction u/4021263/ so check us out, put us on alert, and get ready, cause I promise, it's going to be a fun ride!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

_A/N: They've made love and are basking in the afterglow. but that afterglow may not all be post-coital. This chapter will answer most of your biggest questions, so read on! Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 4: Hope**

As soon as Edward had his shirt on, a bright light appeared in the distance. Bella clung to Edward, and he wrapped his arms around her, turning so he was between the light and Bella.

They watched as a beautiful, serene-looking young woman walk out of the light toward them. Edward immediately felt a peace surround him. The woman's blonde curls fell softly around her shoulders, and even from there, he could see her big blue eyes with long blonde eyelashes. The closer she got, the more at peace Edward felt. By the time the woman was standing in front of them, Bella was beside him, their hands clasped together between them.

When she was finally standing in front of them, she smiled. "Hello, Isabella. Edward. My name is Mariah. I am a Watcher."

"A watcher?" Edward asked, looking from the woman to Bella and back again.

Mariah nodded. "Yes. I was put in charge of your afterlife."

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused," Bella said to the strange woman. "What _about_ our afterlife? Aren't we in heaven already?" She looked at Edward and then back at Mariah. "I don't—I don't remember anything after jumping."

Mariah frowned. "No, sweetheart. You and Edward are in what is called _La Vita Sospesa_. Suspended Life. Until you each make the decision about where you go from here, your bodies are as they were before you found yourself here. Isabella, you are still in a coma. Until you make a decision, you will remain there. If you choose to go back, you will wake up. If you do not, you will never wake up from the coma; you will simply pass away in your sleep-like state."

Edward winced at the thought of his Bella, lying in the hospital in a coma, never to be woken again. It was what he had feared for since the day he met her: her death. Then, he remembered the hours before this strange woman had come out of the light. He began to compare their current circumstances to where they had been. Here, he didn't have to worry about thirsting for blood, especially his Bella's. Here, he was able to touch her, kiss her, and even make love to her, without the fear of hurting her. He couldn't imagine anything that would make him want to return to the other place.

As Edward was thinking over his options, Bella, too, was considering hers. She had never feared for her safety with Edward when they were together before. She'd always known in her heart that he would never hurt her. Still, she knew how hard it had been on him, always worrying about her safety—from himself and others—and always having to battle the blood lust that came naturally from being a vampire. How could she even think of returning to her old life, when that life caused him pain?

"I want to stay here, Edward. With you," Bella said softly, looking at Edward, who nodded.

Edward looked at Mariah and gave her the decision he and Bella had both come to. "We'd like to stay. We don't want to go back."

Mariah smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, dear children. Staying in this moment isn't an option. You can choose to return home—and I will send you back in time before you came here—or if you choose not to return home, you will go forward from here. _La Vita Sospesa_ is simply a 'waiting area,' for those who have passed on."

Edward looked at Bella when he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Is there any reason for us to go back? We'll still be together whichever way we choose, right?" Bella asked him softly.

Looking at Mariah, Edward said slowly, "We _would_ be together, right? Even though..." His voice trailed off as he swallowed hard, thinking of his past and the fact that he was a vampire.

Mariah frowned. "Unfortunately, I am not allowed to speak of anything past _La Vita Sospesa_. I can not tell you where you will go or if you will be together. That is not for me to tell you, even if I knew the answer. I'm sorry."

"Fuck!"

Bella froze as Edward swore, something she'd never heard him do before, and in frustration, he turned to stalk a few feet away, his back to them.

"Edward," she croaked, feeling her heart break all over again.

Edward heard the pain in her voice and turned. Hands on his hips, he froze, staring at her.

Bella took off at a run and threw herself into Edward's arms, wrapping herself tightly around him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"I—I can't—"

"Shhh, love," Edward said in a soothing tone. "I'm here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't lose you again!" Bella cried. "Please! Please, don't leave me again!"

Edward left one arm around her waist, holding her secure against him, and moved the other to brush the hair from her face. "I won't leave you, Bella. I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Edward felt her nod against his shoulder as he looked up at Mariah.

"Send us back, please," he said for the both of them. "I won't lose her again. Not if I have the choice not to."

"So it will be," Mariah said with a smile.

Edward gave one last kiss to Bella's forehead before pulling her chin up so she was watching with him as Mariah came to them.

When Mariah stood in front of them, she reached up with both hands, ran a hand down each of their cheeks tenderly, and murmured, "_Vada, i miei figli. Viva come siete stati significati vivere._ Go, my children. Live as you were meant to live."

Edward felt his body warming from the inside out and turned his eyes to Bella. He watched her beautiful face as darkness descended.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: So...are things getting a little more clear now? :)_

_I will be posting the rest of this today so I'm ready to start my co-fic with drotuno tomorrow. So enjoy! But please, continue to review and spread the word!_


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

_A/N: Back to the real world! :) Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

Edward was abruptly pulled from unconsciousness by the ringing of the cell phone lying beside him on the wooden floor of the shack in which he had been living for the last few months in Rio. His head swam for a moment as a cacophony of voices overwhelmed his vampire senses.

"Bella!" he cried, jerking upright.

He grabbed the phone, scrambling to open it. When he finally had it up to his ear, he answered, "Bella?"

"No, Edward," Rosalie said frankly. "Bella is dead. Alice saw her jump off a cliff. You can come home now, where you belong."

Edward gripped the phone so tightly in his fist, he heard the plastic start to crack. He loosened his hold before speaking harshly to his sister. "You're wrong, Rose. I can't explain it now, but just know this: You're lucky I care enough for my brother that I don't rip you to shreds and burn every last piece."

Edward hung up on Rose's sputtering indignation and immediately called Charlie's house in Forks.

"Swan residence," a low, husky voice answered.

"Yes, is Chief Swan available? This is—" Edward had been ready to say his name, but he wasn't sure what his reception would have been, so instead, he said, "This is Dr. Cullen."

The tone changed when the boy replied, "He's not here."

"Tell me where I can reach him." Edward was so intent on speaking to Charlie about Bella, he forgot all pleasantries.

"He's at the funeral," the boy answered grudgingly.

Edward hung up, startled, and then realized whoever was on the other end of the phone couldn't have meant Bella's. He might have been skeptical at first when the woman had appeared, but he had to have faith she would keep her word and Bella would live.

Pretending to be Carlisle again, he dialed the number for the hospital in Forks.

Once transferred to the correct department, he said, "This is Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cullen! How are you? How is your family?" The older woman on the other end of the line sounded vaguely familiar, but Edward was feeling too impatient to go with small talk.

"Fine. We're all fine," he answered swiftly. "Listen, I just got word that Bella Swan was admitted a couple of days ago. I don't know if you remember, but she was a patient of mine and a very dear friend to my son and my family. Is she still there in the hospital, or has she been discharged?"

"Oh, the poor dear. Yes, she is still here. The poor girl was in a cliff diving accident and is still in a coma," she said softly. "The doctors aren't sure—"

Edward hung up the phone, unable to listen to any prognosis of Bella's chances of living. He had to get to her.

~oOo~

Nearly nineteen hours later, Edward jogged off the flight from Brazil into Seattle's airport, thanking everything above it was a dark, cloudy night. Bypassing the rental car desks, he ran—at a human pace—out into the night. Once clear of the city, he dropped the human pretenses and was soon running at his fastest to Forks. At the speed he was moving, he knew it would be less than an hour until he reached the city limits.

The minute Edward reached the Welcome to Forks sign, he slowed down considerably and stuck to the trees so he wouldn't run into any humans. He stopped for a few minutes and took down two deer—a necessity since he hadn't hunted in months—and by the time he reached the hospital, it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. The hospital was quiet when he walked inside.

After listening to the thoughts throughout the hospital, he saw in one nurse's mind where Bella's room was located. He made his way quickly up to the third floor, where Bella's room was positioned in the corner. He paused around the corner, out of sight, when he heard two nurses talking about poor Isabella Swan. Not waiting to hear any more, he hurried to Bella's room.

When he clicked open the door, he was relieved to see her there. Now that he knew she was alive, he nearly collapsed when he realized he had thought the worst when he'd heard the two nurses speaking. He pulled the chair up beside Bella's bed, sat down, and cried tearless sobs as he gently took her hand in his.

He had been there for a few minutes when he heard, "Ed-Edward?"

Never before had a sound been so beautiful to him. He looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of his love and smiled.

"Bella," he murmured.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried softly. "I thought it was all a dream!"

Edward brushed a hair back off her forehead and shook his head. "No, love. It was real. I'm here now. You're going to be fine."

He watched her eyes fill up with tears as she shook her head.

"I'm not okay," she sobbed softly, gripping his hand.

"Love? What's wrong? What do you mean, you're not okay?" Edward immediately opened his mind to the hospital staff but looked only at his Bella.

"I woke up a few hours ago. I—" Bella stopped, sobbing once again. "I can't move my legs, Edward. The doctor said I broke my legs and my...my back!"

Edward felt his stomach drop, and his long-still heart jumped into his throat. Oh, God! His Bella was _paralyzed_!

"Shhh, calm down, love," Edward murmured, determined to not let his fear show. "Everything will be okay. Maybe it's not permanent."

"The doctor said it is," she countered, still sobbing quietly.

Edward rubbed her hand soothingly before bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Bella, we will get through this together, okay? I won't leave you again. I promised you that, and I will not break my promise."

Bella cried until Edward could stand it no longer. He climbed gently onto the bed with her, and after making sure the blankets covered her sufficiently, he wrapped her in his arms. They lay there until her cries had quieted to the occasional sniffle, and finally, Bella fell asleep in his arms.

Over the next few hours, a nurse peeked in on Bella several times, checking various numbers on the monitors and adjusting tubes and wires coming from her body. Bella slept through it all. Edward knew her body was exhausted. Each time someone entered, he pretended to be woken up by the door opening. "Light sleeper," he'd explained the first time the nurse had apologized. No more words were spoken; she simply did what she needed to do, smiled at Edward holding Bella, and left the room.

Bella had been asleep for almost three hours when Edward heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_Edward, I'm here, son. Let me catch up with Bella's charts and speak to her doctor, and then I'll come in, if that's all right,_" Carlisle spoke to Edward through his thoughts.

Edward said just loud enough for Carlisle alone to hear, "Yes."

Blocking all the other thoughts in the vicinity, Edward watched through Carlisle's mind as his father flipped through the papers at the nurses' desk outside Bella's room. His heart sank the more he read. By the time Carlisle closed the folder, Edward was almost gasping for unneeded breaths.

Bella stirred, unconsciously feeling Edward's distress.

Edward brushed his finger down her cheek soothingly, whispering softly, "Shh, love. Sleep. I'm here."

Letting out a soft sigh, Bella calmed, immediately falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Edward listened and watched through Carlisle's thoughts as he found Dr. Bennett, the doctor who had last looked at Bella's scans and her poor, broken body. The news was not encouraging in the slightest, and Edward quickly worked to block them out, unable to stomach any more.

A few minutes later, Carlisle slipped silently into the room and took a seat in the chair Edward had vacated. Speaking in barely audible words, he said, "It's good to see you, Edward."

Edward nodded an acknowledgment and then asked, "How is she? Will she be all right?"

Carlisle gave him a sad smile. "Son, you have been to medical school. You saw the charts and have heard from the medical personnel and Bella herself. You don't need me to tell you the paralysis is permanent."

Edward let out a soundless sob, closing his eyes against the emotional pain coursing through his body. He felt Carlisle rest his hand on his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but compassion and love in the older man's golden eyes.

"It doesn't make any difference to me," Edward said hoarsely. "I will never leave her again."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you need anything?"

Edward shook his head.

"All right, well, I'm going to go wait at the house for your mother and siblings. Please call when Bella is feeling up to visitors. I know everyone is anxious to see her." He gave Edward a stern look. "And you, of course."

"I know," Edward murmured. "I'm looking forward to seeing everyone."

Carlisle gave him a fond smile and nodded his head before leaving.

Edward heard in his thoughts just as Carlisle shut the door, _Call if you need me, son_.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: Are you following the storyline now? See where it's heading? :)_

_Please review and spread the word!_


	6. Chapter 6: Determination

_A/N: Whew! I have you all worried, huh? Read on! ;) Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 6: Determination**

A few hours later, noises from outside Bella's room became louder as the hospital got ready for the day. Bella stirred awake, feeling the cold marble of Edward's arms still wrapped securely around her. She smiled and turned her head to see him smiling down at her in response.

"Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Hi," Bella said shyly, before sighing as Edward dipped his head for a quick kiss. "Did you lie here all night?"

Nodding, he answered, "I couldn't bear to let you go."

Bella was quiet for a moment, letting his words comfort her, and then asked, "Is the rest of your family here in Forks yet?"

Edward smiled. "They got into town about an hour ago. When you're ready to—"

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed happily. "I would love to see them. Could you call Ali—"

Bella was interrupted by three quick taps on the door, and then a bright, cheerful voice called out, "Knock knock!" Alice popped her head in the door. "Can we come in, Bella?"

"Alice! Of course!" Bella grinned at the spiky-haired vampire she already considered a sister.

Alice flitted into the room, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Esme, with Carlisle bringing up the rear. Alice quickly walked over to the bed and gently pried Bella from Edward's arms, wrapping her in an excited hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bella!" Alice said happily. "I saw you wake up and ask for us, so we came immediately to the hospital." Her cheery demeanor dropped, replaced by a sadness Bella could see deep in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I left; I'm sorry I didn't call." Her voice broke. "I'm sorry I didn't see you jump in time to save you from—" She motioned to Bella's legs.

Bella frowned and shook her head. "It's in the past, Alice. You're here now. That's what matters. I made the decision to jump. Not Edward, not you. Me."

Alice gave her a watery smile of understanding. Trying to lighten the mood, she looked Bella over more closely. "I get first dibs on you when you get out of the hospital. Lying in a hospital bed is hell on your hair!"

Chuckling tearfully, Bella rolled her eyes as the rest of the family laughed.

When Bella looked back at Alice, she noticed her friend's face had turned serious. "Alice, really, it's oka—"

"It's not, but it will be," Alice said a little mysteriously. "Anyway, I missed my sister, and I'm glad you are back in our lives, no matter how it happened." She smiled softly at Bella. "If you need to talk, I'm here, okay?"

Bella nodded and then glanced up and grinned at the rest of the Cullens as Alice moved to stand by Jasper.

Emmett was standing a few feet from the bed, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella told him, motioning him forward with her hand. "You can hug me, you know."

Laughing, Emmett stepped up to the side of the bed Alice had vacated. "Hey, little sister. It's good to see you." He carefully leaned down and gave Bella a hug, patting her head once before moving back to stand beside Rose, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and frowning.

Jasper, standing by the door, nodded to Bella. "Hello, Bella."

Bella smiled. "It's good to see you, Jasper. How have you been?"

He smiled then. "I've been all right. Trying to keep up with Alice, as always." He raised his hands in surrender when Alice shot him a glare. "Just teasin', darlin," he told her, causing Bella to laugh.

Bella turned to look at Carlisle when he greeted her. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Carlisle," Bella replied shyly.

"Hello, sweetheart," Esme said softly, moving up beside Bella's bed.

"Esme." Bella smiled at the woman who had become like a mother to Bella in the short time she'd known her.

"How are you, honey? Are you warm enough? Are you hungry? Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Mom," Edward said, chuckling. "Slow down. Let her answer."

Bella tried to stop the tears, but Esme's concern touched her so much, her eyes welled.

"It's okay, Edward." She reached up to squeeze his hand. "I'm okay, thank you," Bella answered. "Yes, no, not yet."

Bella chuckled through her tears as Esme began tucking the blanket around her upper torso. When Esme's hand patted her leg and Bella didn't feel it, it reminded her of what she'd dreamed of the night before.

Speaking to the group in general, Bella requested, "Umm, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to speak to Esme alone." She looked apologetically at Edward then. "Far enough that no one can hear us speaking or thinking."

Edward looked pained, but Bella continued, "Thirty minutes, Edward, please. That's all I ask."

With a sigh, Edward agreed. "Of course, love. Will thirty minutes be enough?"

Bella thought for a moment and then nodded. "That would be perfect."

"Oh yeah, baby, I hear a deer calling my name," Emmett crowed loudly.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed, smacking his stomach hard with the back of her hand. She rolled her eyes and led him out of the room.

Bella smiled as everyone else said their goodbyes, and after a kiss from Edward, she was left alone with Esme.

"May I sit?" Esme asked Bella.

"Yes, please," Bella told her.

She watched as Esme perched on the chair, angling it so it was easier for the two to talk face-to-face.

Unready to bring up what she really wanted to talk about, Bella asked, "So, umm, where were you guys before coming back to Forks?"

Esme smiled. "Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and I were in Denali, visiting our family there," she explained. "Emmett and Rose were just finishing up an extended hunting trip in Canada but had been heading back to meet the rest of us in Alaska when Alice had the new..."

Her voice trailed off, and Bella raised an eyebrow. "New...what? Vision?"

Looking pensive, Esme answered, "Yes, the new vision of you being alive, in the hospital, and asking to see the family."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Bella, the rest of the family is far enough away now, if you'd like to tell me what you wanted to tell me," Esme said gently.

"Oh, umm, well..." Bella wasn't sure how to continue, unsure if the subject was sensitive for Esme.

"Go on, Bella. It's all right. You can talk to me about anything, sweetheart."

"I know the story of how Carlisle saw you at the hospital after you, umm, after you jumped off a cliff."

"Yes, that's right," Esme said softly. "I had just lost my son, I was all alone, and I felt I had nothing to live for. Unlike you, I jumped off a cliff with the intention of killing myself."

Bella's jaw dropped slightly, surprised, even though she'd known that already. It still shocked her to hear it from Esme herself.

"How, uh, how badly were you hurt?" she asked Esme.

Speaking frankly, Esme answered, "I was taken to the morgue. I was so badly hurt, they thought I was dead. Nearly all of my bones had been broken, including my spine."

Bella gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "And the venom healed all of them? Including your spine?" Bella shook her head. "Of course it did. Duh," she muttered to herself.

She was quiet for a moment and then asked tentatively, "Do you think it would heal me?"

"Oh, Bella." Esme scooted forward on the chair beside the bed, reaching up to take Bella's hand in both of hers. "I believe it would, yes, but if that is the only reason you are thinking what you are, then—"

"No, Esme, of course it's not. I've wanted this from nearly the beginning, remember? The months away from Edward only cemented that feeling." Bella began to cry again. "I don't want to live like this, Esme. I wouldn't get to live like I want to live."

Esme nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. I understand. All I can say is I think this is something you need to talk to Edward about, not me." She was quiet for a minute, tilting her head as if listening to something outside the room. "Charlie is coming, Bella. I'll say hello to him and then go join the family for a hunt. We'll be back soon, okay? I'm sure Edward will be here shortly."

Bella smiled, quickly wiping the tears from her face before accepting a kiss on her cheek from Esme.

Just as Esme pulled away, Charlie knocked once and entered Bella's room, stopping short when he saw Esme.

"Hi, Dad," Bella said before he could speak.

"Hi, Bells. How are you feeling this morning?" Charlie asked, moving into the room, coming to stand on the other side of Bella's bed from Esme.

"Okay. You remember Esme, right? Dr. Cullen's wife?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course. Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please. How are you, Chief Swan?"

"I'm all right." He paused and then asked, "I thought your family was in California?"

"Dad!" Bella said loudly, embarrassed for his shortness with the other woman.

"Sorry. I apologize, Esme. I was just surprised to find you here."

Esme smiled. "It's all right, I understand. We heard from a friend here in Forks about Bella's accident and had to come see how she was feeling." She reached down and patted Bella's shoulder gently. "It was good to see you again, Charlie. Bella, I'll talk to you again soon, okay? I'm going to go find out what my children are up to. Knowing Emmett, it could be anything." Winking at Bella, she said, "He could be wrestling a bear, for all I know!" With one last smile, Esme left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Bella took a deep breath, ready for the interrogation to start when Charlie pulled the second chair up beside the bed and sat, looking at her.

"So, Bells," Charlie started. "Have you seen any of the other Cullens? Dr. Cullen, Alice..."

Bella stifled the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I've seen them all, including Edward."

"When did they get into town? Had you seen them before I saw you yesterday? What is that little bas—"

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed. "No! Edward got here late last night, and his family got here shortly after that." Changing the subject, Bella asked her father, "How are Sue and the kids doing after burying Harry?"

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: See, so not too bad. ;)_

_Please review and spread the word!_


	7. Chapter 7: Tranquility

_A/N: Another title for this chapter could be Confrontations. 'Nuff said. :) Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 7: Tranquility**

Edward walked down the hall of the hospital with Carlisle at his side. Before they turned the corner, he stopped. "That's why Alice told you to come," he told his father.

"Hmm?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie is here, talking with Bella," Edward explained. "His thoughts are...less than complimentary toward me." He grimaced. "Murderous, in fact."

"Ah."

"How am I supposed to handle this?" Edward raked his hand through his hair.

Carlisle looked thoughtful and then nodded once and said, "Leave it to me, son. I'll handle Charlie."

Edward looked pensive but nodded, and the two continued to Bella's door.

Carlisle knocked quietly and then opened it a bit and peeked inside. "Hello, Bella. Charlie. Is it all right if Edward and I come in?"

Charlie began to speak, shaking his head no, when Bella interrupted and said, "Yes, please. Come in, Carlisle."

Edward walked in behind Carlisle and immediately went to Bella's other side, brushing his finger down her cheek softly in greeting.

"Hi," she murmured, smiling up at him.

Carlisle reached out a hand to Charlie. "Hello, Chief Swan." Once Charlie had shaken his hand, Carlisle said, "I'm glad I got a chance to see you. I have to apologize. After learning from Bella how our leaving affected her, I realized Esme and I were in the wrong all those months ago."

"Oh?" Charlie looked at Edward briefly, but Edward was careful to school his expression and concentrate on Bella.

"Yes," Carlisle continued. "When I got the job in California, they wanted me there in a hurry. Rather than split our family up, even for a short time, Esme and I made the decision to uproot our children immediately. Edward begged me to let him stay, at least until the end of the school year, but we were adamant about moving everyone at one time. Family is important to us, and we wanted all the family with us."

Charlie nodded cautiously, sneaking another glance at Edward and Bella. As Carlisle spoke, Edward had sat in the chair beside Bella and was now holding her hand, watching Charlie through Carlisle's thoughts.

"Anyway, that day, Edward came to me, asking how he was supposed to break the news of the move to Bella. He was worried a long distance relationship would not be a good thing for her. As much as it hurt him, he wanted her to be able to move on and find someone else, rather than stay in a relationship with her once we were gone.

"I counseled him that if he really felt that strongly about it, a clean break was probably the best way to handle it."

A truly pensive and regretful look crossed Carlisle's face—surprising Edward with how real it seemed—as he sighed.

"Looking back now, I should have told him differently."

Edward watched as Charlie raised an eyebrow, looking at Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked him.

"From what Bella told my son, she reacted very similarly to how he himself handled the breakup and move. Shortly after we arrived in California, Edward became depressed. He only ate when we forced him, and he stayed holed up in his room for weeks at a time. We began to think about sending him to counseling, because nothing else had worked."

Edward watched the emotions playing across Bella's face as she listened to Carlisle tell his story, weaving just enough truth in to make it that much more believable. When Carlisle mentioned how Edward had behaved, Bella looked grief-stricken. Edward squeezed her hand gently, reminding her he was there now and they would never be apart again.

"When we heard about Bella's accident, Edward was beside himself. Rather than have him take off for Forks on his own, the entire family decided to accompany him back." Glancing over at Edward and smiling, he looked back over at Charlie before he continued. "He and Alice were given permission to leave straight away, and then the rest of the family and I left as soon as I was able to get someone in to cover the rest of my shift."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but when he closed it again, Edward could tell he was wrestling with what he had just heard. Finally, he spoke. "I'm, uh, sorry to hear that. As a parent, I do understand how hard it is to watch your child deal with something that way. Of course, you do understand, Edward, if you hurt my little girl again, I won't be so forgiving," he said gruffly.

Edward nodded. "Yes, of course, Chief Swan. I know now I went about it the wrong way. At the time, I was only trying to protect Bella, but I will never presume I know what's best for her again. I will always talk things through with her. I never want to hurt her again like I did."

Charlie nodded once in acceptance of Edward's apology. "So, uh..." He cleared his throat. "What are your family's plans now?"

Edward smiled at Bella as Carlisle answered. "Well, no one was really happy in California—too much sun, you know?—so Esme and I have actually spoken about returning to Forks. We're not entirely sure at the moment, though."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have any questions about Bella's condition, Charlie?" Carlisle asked. "I've already asked Bella, and she didn't, but I am here if you would like to speak about it. We could go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee and chat if you'd like."

Edward nearly laughed as Bella's eyes widened, and he knew she was imagining Carlisle having to ingest the coffee with her father.

"I'd like that, yes. I have a few minutes before I need to be down at the station." He looked down at Bella. "You okay with that, Bells? I can stay if you need me."

Edward felt Bella squeeze his hand as she answered. "I'm all right, Dad. Get some coffee and go to work. I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Okay, Bells. Promise me you'll call if you need anything?"

"Promise," she answered him.

Charlie leaned down, kissed his daughter's cheek, and then stood and held out his hand. "Edward, take good care of my girl today. Don't make me have to hunt you down."

"Dad!" Bella's voice clearly showed her exasperation with her father, and Edward had to work to fight off his grin once more.

"Yes, sir," he told Charlie seriously, shaking the other man's hand carefully. "She's in good hands. I know my mother and sister will be here soon. They have missed her, too."

"Good," Charlie responded. "Esme and Alice are good people." He checked his watch and said, "Well, let's get that coffee, why don't we, Dr. Cullen? I do have a few questions, if you don't mind answering them."

"Of course not," Carlisle told him.

The men walked out of Bella's hospital room, already deep in conversation.

~oOo~

As soon as the door closed, Bella tugged on Edward's hand, pulling him down onto the bed beside her.

"Change me," Bella told him softly.

Edward looked up, shocked. "Now?"

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Bella said, "No, of course not right this minute. But yes, I'm ready. Edward, I wanted this before you—before you left. The time apart did nothing to change my mind. Now, with my body like this..."

Her voice trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes and her emotions thickening her throat, making her swallow hard before continuing.

"I don't want to live like this, Edward...unable to move or feel anything from the waist down. I won't be able to do any of the things I want to do, with or without you. I know Esme was broken even worse than I am, and the change healed her. It will heal me. I'll be able to walk, run, make love..."

Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Bella could see the question warring in his mind and was relieved when he said, "You're right. We'll speak to Carlisle immediately about the possibility, okay?"

Bella nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head against Edward's chest.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Carlisle came back, minus Charlie. Bella knew Charlie was on his way to work and was incredibly grateful, as it gave her plenty of privacy to talk to Carlisle about the possibility of her change.

"Yes, that is what she wants to discuss," Edward said, looking at Carlisle.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hello? Out loud, please!"

Edward grinned. "Sorry, love. Carlisle heard our conversation. He and Charlie brought their coffee back to the waiting area down the hall and sat there and talked where it was quieter."

"Sorry, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling. "I sometimes forget to speak out loud when talking with Edward."

"So would the venom from the change heal my—my spine and legs?" Bella asked Carlisle.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, you were correct that the venom would heal your body, just as it did Esme's. You have to know, though, Bella. The change itself, under normal circumstances, is excruciatingly painful. Add to that the healing of your broken legs and spine and it will be astronomical. Is that something you are prepared to deal with?"

Bella cringed slightly when Edward's grip on her hand tightened. "Careful, Edward," she murmured, smiling softly when he relaxed his fingers slightly. Looking over at Carlisle, she nodded. "Yes, I know it will be more painful than a normal change. That's something I am more than willing to deal with, if it means I can walk again and be with Edward for eternity."

Bella watched Edward and Carlisle exchange a look, and then Carlisle smiled and said, "I will speak to Sam and Jacob about the treaty."

Relieved, Bella told him, "Thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded, smiling at them both. "I'll go make that phone call now. I'll be back later."

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: Does that help ease some worries? ;)_

_Please review and spread the word!_


	8. Chapter 8: Resolution

_A/N: What do YOU think Jacob and the wolves will say to Bella's request? Read on to find out! Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 8: Resolution**

After a long, intense morning of a less-than-amazing breakfast, what she considered to be an embarrassing sponge bath and an even more humiliating few minutes of the nurse emptying her catheter bag and cleaning her up when she had an accident, Bella was exhausted by lunch time. Edward had been patient throughout the morning, taking her snappish comments, long minutes of crying jags, and up-and-down emotions in stride.

"I'm sorry," Bella cried after snapping at him one more time. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Edward simply held her hand a little tighter and said, "Don't worry about me, love. Yell, scream, cry, whatever you need to do. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Bella nodded and buried her face in his shoulder, letting all the emotion boiling up inside her out through her tears.

By the time the nurse came in with her lunch, Bella was asleep again, so Edward simply whispered for the nurse to take it away and he would make sure she ate when she awoke.

Two hours later, Edward's phone rang. On the other end of the line, Alice said, "What's wrong? You and Bella just disappeared!"

Edward wasn't sure what to tell her until he realized he was hearing three new thoughts.

He said the one word that would explain their disappearance to his sister.

"Wolves."

~oOo~

Bella was stirred from her sleep by the feeling of Edward's cool fingers brushing along her cheek and his whispered words.

"Bella, love, wake up. You've got visitors coming."

"Hmm?"

"Sam, Jacob, and Billy just pulled into the parking lot. They are coming up to talk to you."

Bella woke up fully then, wiping the sleep and dried tears from her eyes. "Oh! Did Carlisle talk to them?"

Edward nodded slowly. "They wanted to talk to you before speaking more to Carlisle about it."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before asking, "Would you stay with me while I talk to them?"

"Of course, love. Whatever you need."

Less than three minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door and Jacob's voice called softly, "Bella? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Jake. You guys can come in."

"Hey, how did you know I wasn't—" Jacob walked into the room and through the curtain with Sam pushing Billy behind him. "Oh. The mind-reading leech. I thought I smelled something nasty."

"Jake, please," Bella said with a sigh.

Jacob held up his hands. "Fine. I'll behave. For you," he said, glaring at Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. "Carlisle spoke with you about my request?"

"Yes," Sam said, looking uneasily at Edward, who was sitting beside her. "Is there some way we can speak privately?"

Bella shook her head. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Edward."

After a moment, Sam finally spoke again. "Bella, why do you want to become a lee—" he paused, obviously reconsidering his words "one of them?"

"This is not a decision I just came to, guys. I've known for a long time now this was what I wanted," Bella tried to explain.

"Yeah, but he _left_ you, Bella," Jacob hissed.

Edward growled softly. "Yes, and it's a decision I will never forgive myself for. But _that_, dog, is between myself and Bella."

Jacob stood suddenly, shocking Bella with the speed in which he became angry.

"Yes, but _I_ had to pick up the pieces, so that _makes_ it _my_ business!"

"No, Jake," Bella said heatedly. "It doesn't. Yes, you were my friend when I desperately needed one, and I will always be grateful. But I have forgiven Edward, and whether or not you agree with that doesn't matter. I am an adult, and I make my own decisions on things, including this." She paused, trying to calm herself down. "Now, sit down so I can finish explaining my decision."

Jacob gradually sat down in the chair beside her bed, and Bella waited to speak again until he was settled.

"When I jumped off the cliff, I hit the water and the rocks wrong and broke both my legs and my spine." Her voice broke, and she began to breathe heavier until she felt Edward's fingers running circles on her palm, soothing her. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I am paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors have said it is permanent. I will never again be able to feel anything below my waist. I will never walk again, never run, never dance at my wedding, and never be able to even do something as normal as use the bathroom without help. If I stay human, I only get fifty or so years with Edward, and every single one of those years, he will have to carry me everywhere, he will have to clean me, and I will be a burden on both him and Charlie."

Edward's eyes widened, and his brow pinched in pain. "Bella, you would nev—"

One look from her silenced him again, and he knew if he could read her mind, she would be telling him, _"Let me handle this."_

"I don't want that, Jacob," Bella said softly, her attention on her friend again. "I don't want to be a burden—"

Edward started to speak, but she held up a hand and said, "Yes, I know, Edward. You would gladly take care of me like that for the rest of my life if I wanted to stay human."

He nodded and waited for Bella to continue.

"But I don't. I didn't before this happened, and I still don't. The venom and the change will heal my broken bones, including my spine. I would have a chance to have a long, happy, _free_ life, without feeling like a burden. By not allowing Edward to change me, you are damning me to a life I do not want." By the time she finished talking, Bella had tears running down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away, frustrated at being so emotional again.

"I get what you're saying, Bella, but I don't believe your injury is permanent. I think you just want to be able to say that so we'll be more likely to change our minds," Jacob grumbled.

"Don't call me a liar, Jacob Black," Bella yelled. Deliberately quieting her voice, she whispered, "I have never lied to you, Jake, and I certainly wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Jacob, I don't think—" Billy began, but he was interrupted when Bella put her hand up, stopping him.

She pushed the button for the nurses' desk on the little control by her side.

After a moment, a nurse said, "Yes, Bella?"

"Hi. Is Dr. Bennett available? I need to speak with him, please."

"Sure, honey. He'll be right in."

"Stay, Jacob, and I'll let the doctor tell you himself," Bella said quietly.

"Fine, but _he_ needs to leave," Jacob said with a thrust of his chin at Edward. "I don't trust him not to use his vampire voodoo," he argued, wiggling his fingers like he was conjuring magic, "and make the doctor say what he wants him to say."

"I wouldn't do that," Edward grumbled, "even if it _were_ possible."

Bella sighed. "Jake..." When she realized Jacob wasn't changing his mind, she sighed again. "Edward, would you mind waiting out in the hall, please? I just want to get this over with."

"Of course, love. The doctor is coming in now anyway. I'll be back in as soon as you're ready," Edward murmured, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Sam, Billy, would you mind going out with Edward?" Bella asked. "I'd like to have a moment alone with Jacob."

She watched Jacob share a look with Sam and his father, and then the two men followed Edward from the room. Dr. Bennett came into the room only moments after the door closed behind the men.

Bella smiled. "Hi, Dr. Bennett. Thank you for coming in to talk with me."

"Of course, Bella," the older man said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

Bella looked pointedly at Jacob before speaking. "Could you please go over again what my prognosis is?"

The doctor looked from Bella to Jacob and back again. "If your friend would care to step out..."

"No, please, this is something he needs to hear. You have my permission to tell him everything you need to."

He nodded slowly and then turned to Jacob. "As I've explained to Miss Swan, her spinal cord was severed by two fractured vertebrae, paralyzing her from the waist down. This is a permanent condition, I'm afraid. She also broke both legs—one at the ankle and one just below the knee."

"There's—" Jacob cleared his throat. "There's no chance of it healing somehow?"

Bella wiped a falling tear and closed her eyes, listening to Dr. Bennett tell Jacob the same thing she herself had already come to terms with.

The doctor shook his head sympathetically. "No, not with the way the vertebrae were fractured and the way the spinal cord was severed. I'm sorry."

When Bella opened her eyes again, Jacob was staring straight ahead, almost seeming to look through the doctor, rather than at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Bennett."

"You're welcome, Bella. Please call for me if you have any other concerns." He smiled fondly at her and then left the room quietly.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Jacob dropped his head into his hands and began to sob. Bella watched helplessly, unable to do anything for him. Finally, he looked up at her, tears still streaking his face, and he said hoarsely, "I'll talk to Sam and convince him to make you an exception to the treaty. As much as I don't want you to become like him, at least if you're changed, you won't be confined to a wheelchair like my dad. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Bella swallowed hard, unsure of what to say other than a simple, "Thanks, Jake."

Jacob stood, shook his head, as if to wave off her thanks, and then leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

Once he had turned to the door, he paused. "Don't thank me, Bella," he said softly. "I just hope I'm not damning you to hell." Then he opened the door and walked out, never looking back.

~oOo~

Edward was sitting beside Bella's bed, holding her hand and talking softly with her, when Carlisle walked into the room. Bella tightened her hold on Edward's hand, suddenly nervous.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said. "I have some good news."

"Sam said it was okay?" Bella sounded relieved and excited.

Carlisle nodded. "He did. He added an addendum to the treaty. As this is your choice—and considering the alternative—we are allowed to change you, if we do not do it in the state of Washington."

Bella relaxed, thanking Carlisle. "Thank you for talking to them, Carlisle. Really."

He smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"Now that we have their okay, does anyone have any idea on how we should do it?" she asked.

"Actually, I had a thought on that already," Carlisle told her. "Before I came in here, I spoke with your doctor. Just chatting, of course. I asked if he had heard of the new experimental treatment for spinal injuries being tested in Switzerland.

"He said he had heard of several studies like that, but he didn't know much about them. I told him I was close friends with the man in charge of the trial in Zürich, a man named Dr. Edon Glauser. He seemed quite impressed."

Confused, Bella asked, "Is there a trial like that? And a man named Edon Glauser?"

"Yes, of course. I've met him several times before. I wouldn't quite call us close friends, but he does know me. He is currently working on spinal cord injuries, although from looking at your scans, your case is much more severe than what he is working with," Carlisle said sympathetically.

"Okay... So how does that help us?"

"I can speak to your father and tell him I spoke with Dr. Glauser and he agreed to enter you into the experimental trial, with the agreement that I accompany you there and stay with you for the course of your treatments. I will, of course, have negotiated for the cost of your trial, which would supposedly last a year at least, to be free."

Bella thought for a moment and then said thoughtfully, "I guess he could swing the cost of a plane ticket."

"No, love," Edward said softly. "That would be taken care of, too. Dr. Glauser has a private plane that he will send for you, since you will be more comfortable traveling that way, and it has the added bonus of Carlisle and all of the family being able to travel with you."

Bella felt her jaw drop. "Oh!" she murmured excitedly. "Do you think that would work?"

Carlisle nodded. "I do, sweetheart. I think your father would do anything he could to help you. If this is what could possibly help, I don't think he would be able to say no." He paused a moment. "If you'd like, I could speak to him privately first."

Bella thought for a minute and then nodded. "I think that would be best. Thank you, Carlisle."

"Of course," he responded with a smile. "I'll go visit him at home after he visits with you."

~oOo~

"Knock knock," Charlie said quietly as he walked into the room.

Bella looked up and smiled. Edward had heard her father coming, so she was ready for his visit.

"Hi, Dad," she told him as he came through the curtain.

Charlie looked around, and Bella knew he was looking for Edward. "No Edward this evening?"

"He went out for a quick bite to eat." A_fter I forced him to go, knowing how much he still needed it after all the months of not eating much._ "He'll be back in a while. He wanted to give us time together without other visitors."

"Oh," Charlie said, surprise evident in his voice. "Well, that was, uh, nice of him. So, Bells, how are you feeling?"

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: So there ya have it. Was it what you expected? Only one chapter left plus an epilogue. Are you seeing the HEA?_

_Please review and spread the word!_


	9. Chapter 9: Evolution

_A/N: Here it is... The final regular chapter. I hope the emotional journey has been worth it! See you at the bottom. :) Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 9: Evolution**

Edward stood just outside the hospital, in the line of trees nearest Bella's window three stories above, listening to Bella and her father talk. He had drained two large deer before coming back here, and instead of going back inside, he'd decided to stay out there and give Charlie some uninterrupted time with his daughter.

"That was a very sweet thing to do, Edward," Alice chimed softly as she popped up beside him in the shadows.

"Mmm," he murmured, only half listening to his sister.

"They need this time. Carlisle's talk with Charlie tonight goes well."

Edward nodded, only partially paying attention to the visions playing through Alice's head. He was glad when she continued out loud as well.

"He takes Esme with him. She helps convince Charlie to let Bella go to Switzerland by saying she thinks of Bella as a daughter and will be going with them to not only keep an eye on the two of you but also to be there for Bella as a mother would be.

"Charlie will ask about cost, but Carlisle will explain the doctor owes him. As long as Carlisle accompanies her there and stays to help with the treatments, her entire treatment, including any accommodations, travel, food, and medicine, will be free.

"They will spend an hour talking, and before Carlisle and Esme leave, Charlie will tell them he will talk to Bella. If she says that is something she wants to do, she has his permission. He'll make her promise to call him at least once a week."

They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to Charlie telling Bella a funny story about one of his deputies from that afternoon.

Finally, Edward spoke again. "Alice, it will all be okay, won't it?"

He closed his eyes and watched the vision stream through Alice's head.

_Bella, crying out as he sunk his teeth into her neck._

_Bones making the most excruciating noise as they healed._

_Edward, black-eyed and tense as Bella screamed through the burning and agonizing pain._

Then the visions changed.

_Bella waking up with bright red eyes, looking up into Edward's face and smiling._

_The two of them looking down the line of her body to see her toes twitching._

_Bella sitting up—and then standing—on her own._

_Edward and Bella running across the snow-covered ground in Alaska, holding hands._

_Edward hovered between her legs, naked in the snow._

"Oh!" he said, almost breathless.

Alice smiled.

~oOo~

Two weeks later, Bella was lying on a bed inside the Cullens' huge home in Denali. She could hear the wind outside, rushing through the trees, and see the snow blowing against the window. None of that mattered to her, though. All she could think about was the man beside her.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hi, love," Edward said. "Sleep well?"

Smirking, Bella answered, "You tell me."

He chuckled and nodded. "You seemed very calm. You barely spoke much, and your dreams seemed happy. You smiled a lot."

"Good." She smiled, looking him over.

His eyes were a bright golden caramel color, so she knew he had been hunting. He seemed...happy.

"Would you like something to eat first?" Edward asked softly.

Bella thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I'm ready, Edward. This is what I want, and I don't want to wait anymore."

Edward paused and looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Leaning down, Edward kissed her softly. "I love you, Bella," he told her softly and then gently kissed his way from her lips, down her jaw, until he was hovering over her neck.

"I love you, too," Bella murmured, hands fisting the sheet under her.

"_Ora sei la mia vita, Bella. Per sempre__,_" he breathed, just before his teeth pierced her tender skin.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: Edward's words to Bella at the end are, "You are my life now, Bella. Forever."_

_There will be a futuretake that is a HEA in a sense. If you want it to end with the obvious HEA and no tissue warning at all, this is it. If you want another emotional chapter that shows Bella & Edward one hundred years in the future, check it out. ;) I've been assured that it IS a HEA, even though it may be somewhat sad. ;)_

_Please review and spread the word!_


	10. Chapter 10: Serenity

_A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. There is a tissue warning with this one. Like I mentioned last chapter...if you want to end with simply a HEA, skip this one. I think it's worth the possible tears (it's my favorite chapter aside from the 1st, I think... lol) and Drotuno assured me it's still a HEA. So maybe it's just not a TRADITIONAL HEA? Read on and find out! Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 10: Serenity**

Bella sat up suddenly, wildly looking around as she tried to figure out where she was and how she'd gotten there. Her chest burned, and for a moment, she panicked. She gasped, feeling better almost immediately. That led her to realizing she'd needed to breathe.

_Needed_ to _breathe_.

She hadn't needed to breathe for over a hundred years!

Scrubbing a hand over her face, Bella thought back to the last thing she remembered. She and Edward had been walking through the streets of London on a warm summer night, when they'd seen the flames.

"_Did you speak to the family today?" she asked as Edward's arm slid around her waist, pulling her into his side._

"_I did," he answered, looking over at her with a smile. "They all said to tell you hello and they can't wait to see us next week."_

_Bella and Edward had been living and traveling on their own for a few months, celebrating a hundred years of marriage. The rest of the family was joining them in New York in less than a week, and everyone was excited that they would all be together for the first time in almost a year. Each couple had spent time alone, but everyone was anxious to be together again._

_Suddenly, Bella stiffened and lifted her nose, smelling the air._

"_Smoke," she said, looking at Edward._

_Edward nodded, already listening to the minds around him._

_Bella quickened her footsteps, trying to find the source of the smell._

_As they rounded the corner, they saw the flames._

"_Oh, God, the Children's Hospital!" Bella gasped, moving toward the building, which was already ablaze._

"_Bella, stop!" Edward said, tugging her hand to get her to stay with him. "Love, we can't help! It's too dangerous. The fire..."_

_But Bella didn't listen. Pulling her hand from his, she raced down the street as fast as she dared, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be fine! Come help with the people that are hurt when I bring them out!"_

_She heard Edward calling to her as she ran, but her goal was the side door of the hospital only a block away, and not even Edward was going to stop her from helping the children no doubt trapped inside the burning building._

_When she reached the building, she paused for a moment. The smell of smoke and burning debris was thick in the air, but the scent of death was almost overwhelming. Bella nearly recoiled, until the cries from people already outside the hospital, as well as those still trapped and calling for help, solidified her decision. Steeling her resolve, she pried open the door, halting her breathing as a plume of smoke poured out into the night air._

_As she darted inside, she could feel the heat in the air from the fire elsewhere in the building. The hallway she was in was clear of people and flames, so using her hearing, she followed the cries and screams to the stairs, meeting fire fighters in their reflective gear as they carried out victims—some crying or screaming, some eerily still. A few saw her through the smoke and yelled for her to leave, that it wasn't safe. Their voices were muffled through their masks, the blaring alarms, and crackling noises of the fire, even to Bella's highly sensitive vampire hearing. She ignored them and raced up the stairs, feeling the air get hotter and hotter the higher she got._

_On the third floor, she saw a nurse in pink scrubs weakly pushing a teenage girl in a wheelchair with both her legs in casts. The teen was carrying a little boy of about five years old on her lap, and the nurse had an infant in one arm as she maneuvered the wheelchair with her other hand._

_Bella jogged as quickly as she could to meet them as they came down the hall. "Go!" she said to the nurse, hearing the roaring of flames somewhere close._

_The nurse looked worried but relieved that she wasn't alone with her charges any longer and hurried with the baby to the stairs. Bella followed behind, pushing the wheelchair._

"_I'm Bella," she said to the children._

_The girl coughed and then said, "Zoe. This is Jack."_

_When they reached the stairs, the nurse looked worriedly at Bella. "How are you going to—"_

"_Don't worry," Bella said in a firm voice. "Just go. I've got them."_

_As soon as the nurse turned to make her way down the steps, Bella looked at Zoe. "Hold on to him. Don't be scared. I've got you."_

_Zoe's hands tightened on little Jack, keeping him tucked securely in her lap. Bella reached under her legs and behind her back, scooping both children up in her arms. Other than a gasp from both children, they were quiet._

_Bella raced down the stairs, catching up quickly to the nurse, who looked astonished to see Bella carrying both a teenage girl and a little boy._

"_I'm stronger than I look," Bella mumbled, following the nurse's lead to get down the stairs._

_When they reached the first floor, Bella led the nurse out the side door. Edward was already going from patient to patient out away from the building, but the minute Bella walked outside, she saw his head pop up and he looked directly at her._

"_Bella!" he cried, relief etched on his face._

_Making her way to his little area, Bella found a free spot on the grass and gently set Zoe and Jack down. She quickly introduced them to Edward, asked him to take care of them, and then turned back toward the hospital._

"_Wait," Edward said plaintively. "Please, Bella, don't go back in. It's too dangerous!"_

_Bella whirled around, cupping his face in her hands. "I have to," she told him, begging him with her expression to understand. "I love you. I'll be fine."_

_He kissed her, hard, and then pulled away, nodding. "Go. I've got these four."_

_With a quick thank you, Bella ran back into the building._

_The air was now much thicker with smoke—so thick even Bella had a hard time seeing through it. She could hear the orders from the few fire fighters she was able to see across the expanse of the first floor and watched as they streamed out of the building. Words like "unstable" and "evacuate" came from their ear pieces and echoed through Bella's head. She ignored it all, taking the stairs three at a time._

_By the time she reached the fourth floor, she wasn't seeing any more fire fighters or hospital personnel. She could still hear weak heartbeats and cries coming from the fifth floor, so she raced at vampire speed up one last flight of stairs._

~oOo~

Pulled out of her memories by a moan, Bella jumped to her feet and whirled around, searching...hoping. There, under the same tree she'd found him so many years before, was Edward.

"Edward!" she cried as she ran in his direction.

By the time she made it to him, Edward was on his feet. He took two steps, and then she was in his arms. For a long moment, they held each other, neither speaking. Bella didn't realize she was crying until Edward pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened?" she asked on a gasping breath, clinging to him. "I don't remember anything after going back into the hospital. Why are we here...again?"

Edward sank to the ground, holding tight to his shaking wife. "I...I'm not sure," he said, his heart aching at her tears. "You went back in and..." He thought a moment before the answer came to him. "Alice!"

_Edward watched Bella disappear into the burning hospital and then turned back to his newest patients. He smiled and introduced himself, splitting his attention between the nurse with her three charges and the empty doorway. The teenaged girl seemed all right, although scared. The little boy was crying, but his breathing was steady, even if it was a little labored. The nurse and baby were the worst off. Edward could hear well enough to know they were both suffering from severe smoke inhalation. Looking around, he tried to figure out what he could do to help them; that's when he noticed paramedics were headed his way with portable oxygen tanks and big medical packs in their hands._

"_Great," he said, smiling confidently at the small group. "These guys will get you fixed up."_

"_You all right?" one of the paramedics said as they stopped in front of Edward._

"_I'm good. I'm a doctor and was taking a walk with my wife when we saw the flames. I came over to see if I could help."_

"_What's the situation?" the other man asked._

_Just as Edward had finished explaining about the four victims around them, "Material Girl" blared out from his phone, alerting him to a call from Alice. Moving away from the group, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, holding it up to his ear._

"_Alice?"_

"_Edward!" she sobbed. "You have to get to Bella now! I don't think—"_

_Without waiting to hear the rest of what she was saying, Edward dropped his phone and ran to the door of the hospital. He didn't bother to temper his speed. At the moment, keeping the secret was the last thing on his mind. He had to get to Bella._

"_Bella!" he roared as he ran through the deserted hospital._

_He continued calling out for her as he raced at vampire speed through each floor, listening for her voice, trying to find her sweet scent, but it was useless. She wasn't talking—at least not that he could hear—and the smoke and death in the air all but obliterated the smell of his wife. As he raced up flight after flight of stairs, her scent got stronger, but so did the smoke._

_At the fifth floor, he opened the stairwell door and ran out onto the floor, yelling again. "Bella! Bella!"_

"_Edward!"_

_He heard her scream from the other end of the hall and raced down past the nurses' station, only to feel his world stop spinning when he saw Bella. She was trapped in a room with a growing wall of flames, two children—still and lifeless—in her arms._

"_Get out!" she cried, her voice breaking. "There's oxygen. Get out!"_

_Edward followed her eyes to the flames creeping dangerously close to a closet near the room she was. The door was open, and Edward could see tanks inside, like larger versions of the portable ones the paramedics had been carrying._

_Trying to remain calm, Edward said, "Bella, love, look at me." When she met his eyes, he continued, "Put them down, love, and come here as fast as you can. I'll be here to put out any flames, and then we can get out of here."_

"_I can't!" she cried. "I can't leave them here."_

_Knowing they were going to be out of time at any moment, Edward stepped forward, ready to run and jump through the flames to get to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flames already licking the walls of the closet. Just as he started to jump, there was a loud explosion...and then nothing._

"The oxygen," he mumbled into Bella's hair as he rocked her. Her hands gripped his shirt as she clung to him.

"Oh, God, I remember!" Bella gasped. "I...I don't remember pain. I remember you getting there, and there was an explosion. Are we dead?"

Edward continued to rock, clearly as unsure of how to answer as she was.

While they sat in the quiet, Bella let her memories of the last hundred years take over, beginning with her first steps and hunt after her change.

_After what felt like years, the fire ebbed and she could breathe again. The pain—more intense than anything Bella had ever imagined as Edward's venom raced through her veins, fusing bone, repairing torn muscle and cartilage—was gone, and she was left with a peace in her mind and body. She opened my eyes, and Edward was the first thing she saw, bringing a smile to her face._

"_Edward..." she gasped, taking in his appearance for the first time with her new, improved eyesight. He was breathtaking, even with the hauntingly black eyes._

"_Bella," he murmured, breaking out into a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear._

"_You're beautiful," Bella said, smiling when Edward ducked his head, seemingly embarrassed._

"_You're the stunning one," he huffed, his eyes roaming over her face._

_When they continued moving down her body, clad in a simple t-shirt and shorts, her eyes traveled with him. They both gazed at her bare feet, and as they watched, Bella's big toe on her right foot twitched. Their eyes were glued to her feet as the other toes on that foot moved, followed by the toes on her other foot._

_Edward swallowed around the lump in his throat. "C-Can you stand?"_

_Bella bit her lip, somehow surprised when she felt the sharp edge of her teeth, and with a little hesitation because of the worry she was feeling, she pulled herself upright so she was sitting. Feeling a little more brave now—not to mention excited—she willed her legs to move...and before she or Edward could blink, she was on her feet._

There were many things Bella knew that she would remember, even if this were the end of her existence...and standing for the first time was just one of those things. The other involved Charlie, and Bella held back a sob at the memory.

_Two years to the day after she awoke from the change, Bella stood by the back door of the Cullen house, smoothing out the white lace of her wedding dress. Edward had asked her to marry him only months into her change, but she had wanted her father to give her away, so while she hadn't said no...she had said not yet. The day she and the family had thought her control good enough to be around her father, she and Edward had made the trip back to Forks. Edward had dropped down to one knee and proposed right then and there, with her father as a witness. It had been a day to celebrate._

"_Everything okay?" Charlie asked, coming up to stand beside her. He had just seated Sue, his date for the wedding, and come back to wait with her._

_Bella turned to him and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, everything's fine," she answered. "Just remembering..."_

_She smelled the tears before she saw his eyes get misty._

"_You look so beautiful," he huffed, sounding uncharacteristically emotional. "Two years ago..." Shaking his head, he blew out a breath before looking back up at her. "Two years ago, I never thought I'd see this day. First, I was afraid I'd lost you—that you wouldn't wake up from the coma. Then, when you did wake up, I was sad because, while I was sure you would eventually get married, I knew I would miss getting to walk you down the aisle. And now...here we are. You're so grown up, so beautiful, and I get to do just that."_

"_Dad..." Bella felt her eyes sting with tears that would never fall, and gently, she pulled her very human father into a hug._

Charlie had passed away almost sixty years before, but Bella still felt a pang every time she thought of him. She had only been in his life a few years after the wedding, opting to not tell him of her change into a vampire, but through Jacob and the pack, as well as Alice's visions, she had followed his life until he lived no more.

With a shuddering sigh, Bella forced her mind away from her father and back to happier times.

A few minutes passed, and then just as it had before, a bright light appeared over Bella's shoulder. Edward stiffened, drawing Bella's attention, and she turned, staying in Edward's arms.

They watched as the Watcher, Mariah, walked out of the light. She was as beautiful as she'd been over a century earlier, and just as before, the closer she got, the more at peace Edward felt. If Bella's relaxation on his lap was any indication, she was feeling the same. They stood, hands clasped, as Mariah came close.

"Hello once again, my children," she said, her melodic voice soothing.

Edward exchanged greetings and then said, "We want to go back. Send us back, please!" He was begging, and he knew it. Somehow, he also knew it was a foolish request.

Mariah smiled sadly. "I can't do that this time, Edward."

"What?" Bella gasped, fear and anger coloring her tone. "Why not?"

Edward listened as Mariah patiently and calmly explained that their mortal bodies had been burned to ashes in the fire.

"But we are immortal," Bella exclaimed, looking to Edward for confirmation.

Smiling sadly, Edward pulled her to him and shook his head. "Even though we claimed to be immortal, love, we all knew that fire was the only thing that could permanently destroy us. If our bodies are gone, there is nothing for us to go back to."

Edward sounded calm to his ears, but his insides were roiling. Was Mariah here to send them to hell? After all, he and Bella had been vampires. Even after the last hundred years, of listening to Bella and Carlisle speaking of a compassionate God—and making his own peace with the man upstairs—Edward still worried that they were wrong.

"What is going to happen to us now?" Bella finally asked, clinging to Edward as she spoke to the Watcher. "We were vampires. Was Edward right? Are we doomed to live the rest of eternity in flames?"

Mariah stepped forward without answering aloud. She cupped Edward's face in one hand and Bella's in the other. As much as he wanted to watch his wife, he could not tear his gaze from the being in front of them.

"_Padre, ti prego resta accanto ai giovani Edward ed Isabella Cullen mentre continuano il loro cammino__,_" she murmured softly in Italian. "_Dai loro la forza di volontà, il carattere e la fede per trovare ciò che cercano._"

Edward knew he didn't need to translate it for Bella, as she had learned Italian shortly after her change, but instinctively, he murmured in English, "Father, please be with young Edward and Isabella Cullen as they continue their journey. Give them the strength of will, of character, and of faith to find that with which they seek."

"Edward, Isabella, let your love and faith guide you. _Che tu possa trovare la pace__._ May you find peace."

With a blinding flash, all that was left in front of them was glittering gold dust as it floated to the meadow floor.

For several moments, all they could was stare at the sparkling dust. Finally, Edward turned to Bella.

"Bella, love, I don't know—"

He stopped when he saw the look on Bella's face. Turning, he followed her gaze across the field of flowers until he saw what she was staring at. His eyes widened as he took in the bright light that Mariah had stepped out of both this visit and in the past.

"What is that? What does it mean?" Bella asked quietly, her hand gripping Edward's as she continued to watch the light.

Edward felt like it was pulling him to it—like it was beckoning him to follow the light. But...that was impossible.

_Wasn't it?_

"Do you feel it?" Bella's voice was hushed, as if she were afraid of making it disappear by speaking too loudly.

"The pull to the light?" Edward asked, swallowing his nerves.

Bella nodded.

"I do," he admitted, still unsure as to what it was.

"It's heaven," Bella breathed. "Carlisle and I were right."

Edward held her as she turned in his arms to look at him, her face alight with peace and hope.

"We were right, Edward!" She grinned and then looked pensive. "You believe now, right? You have to believe!"

Looking down at the love of his existence and then back to the light that was still calling to him from across the field, Edward finally smiled, feeling the last of his worry and fear drift away. In its place came love and acceptance, a peace settling over him. Taking a step forward, he turned back to Bella and held out his hand.

"Come, love," he said warmly. "Let's go find our peace."

Together, they walked through the flowers, the soft petals brushing the tips of their fingers as the passed, until they reached the light, which seemed to swell and intensify. It wrapped itself around them, enveloping them in its warmth as they took the final step of their forever...together.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N #2: So there you have it! Bella & Edward had one hundred long, happy years together. They got married, Charlie got to walk her down the aisle...I just thought this was a fitting way to end it, back where it started. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and be sure to spread the word! Thank you for all the love & support. *mwah*_

_Keep an eye out tomorrow for a new fic!_


End file.
